


Why We Are Paired

by addicted_2_manga



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Mikuni explores his doubts, Mikuni is just as vulnerable as anyone else, character sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: Just a simple character sketch of Mikuni that was requested by a friend. This is the idea that my mind seized upon...





	Why We Are Paired

    Mikuni oftentimes felt as if he weren’t quite suited to be the Eve of Envy. Personally, he saw himself in a contract with Lawless of Greed. Mikuni didn’t exactly make a secret out of how much he wanted things.  
    “I want it all.” He smirked at his reflection. Knowledge was one of his main pursuits. He chose his career as an antiques dealer specifically so he could travel the globe and acquire all kinds of intelligence.  People sometimes likened him to Faust, in fact. That infuriated him to no end.

 _To be compared to a fool like Johan._  
   

    The smirk that had just played across Mikuni’s face morphed into an irritated sneer. He couldn’t understand the man at all. Faust wanted knowledge just for the sake of it; just to understand everything that was out there in the universe. Such stupidity. Information was important to Mikuni as well, but only as a means to get what he wanted- as a means to manipulate the rest of the world to meet his own greedy ends. Mikuni Alicein lusted after power. He’d given up so much for it: his family, his lover, anyone who might’ve been a friend in any other context. Everything and everyone was dispensable in the end.

    _Still though…_ Mikuni gave his reflection one last lingering look before putting on his fedora and walking away from the full-length mirror.  
    “Jeje, let’s go.” He called out as he headed towards the door. The serpentine Servamp slithered out from under the bed and joined his Eve. _I still have my doubts._ Mikuni thought as they left home. A faded image of his mother drifted through his mind- a bittersweet flash of the days before. Before she’d been consumed by the very sin currently stretched out across his shoulders as if he were a blonde tree branch.  
    “I’d do it again.” He muttered resolutely. “I did the right thing. She wasn’t Mom anymore.” It still clawed at the lone Alicein’s heart when he was too exhausted to suppress the emotions. Even after so much time had passed, he still wondered.

    Why hadn’t he been enough? Why had revenge become so much more important to her than the life she’d born of her own body? Would killing Misono have really sated her hunger for vengeance?  
    Mikuni gripped Abel tighter and tipped his hat lower, to hide his eyes. He was out at the perfect time for a quiet stroll; the streets were largely deserted once dusk had come and gone. It was such a shame he had to waste such a pleasant evening on these painful ruminations. Dwelling on his mother never led him down any easy paths.

 _I failed Misono._ _We’ll never be brothers again, in his mind. It’s ok. Better he be alive to hate me than..._

    An involuntary sigh escaped Mikuni’s mouth. Jeje shifted, bringing all attention to the subtle silken caress of his smooth scales against Mikuni’s skin. The man’s lips twitched with the memory of a different soft and tender touch. A tsunami of anger crashed over him and he had to bite his lip to keep himself from grabbing onto Jeje and flinging the unsuspecting Servamp out into the darkness.

    _If I was all you needed to be happy, why couldn’t you leave with me, you weak, stupid asshole?_

    Mikuni staked over to take a seat on a bench and compose himself. He could feel the exaggerated puff of Jeje’s body as it grew and deflated again. The snake had sensed the dramatic shift in his companion’s mood and was nervous. A low growl left Mikuni’s throat. He held Abel in both hands and looked down at her doubtfully.  
    “Touma will just use him up and dispose of him like trash. Why would he choose that over me?” Abel, of course, offered no response, yet Mikuni continued to stare into her cheerfully blank face as he worked on evening his breaths and regaining his control.

_I still have so many doubts. I may want it all, but why? Are my doubts at the core of it all? Am I envious of the life I could’ve had? The one I want? Will I ever have what I truly want?_

  
    After a long, dazed pause, Mikuni felt ready to move on. With a shrug of his shoulders, his backpack slipped down his arms and he shifted to slip Abel inside. He stood up, righted himself, and continued on his way. Jeje still breathed heavily against him. Mikuni reached up to give him a calming stroke in apology.  
    “I guess we are meant to be together after all.”


End file.
